Demigod Games 5
'The Demigod Games '''Chapter 5:Sibby Hedge woke Annabeth and I up. I was a bit startled, there was a lot of commotion going on around us. "What's going on?" asked Annabeth. "It's time for the Demigod Games parade. C'mon!" Hedge stomped his bat. We got up from the balcony and followed the satyr. We seperated almost immediately. Some maids took Annabeth away. I waved to her and she lookes away warily. Some maids take me into that "Elephantor" whatever it's called, and push me into this all white room. The room is filled with showers, makeup, razors, and a giant closet filled with clothes. I hear a voice behind me. I turn. "I'm Drew and I'll be helping you get ready for the parade today, hon." She smiles at me and winks. How disturbing? Drew has some men servants come in and strip me. I think I'd be more comfortable not having anyone see me nude. I turn to a cherry color as the men maids measure me and cut off my hair. They throw me in the ever confusing showers and Drew has to cut it off for me. She smiles and leads me to the closet. I remember that I left riptide in my pants pocket. I try to go back for them. "Percy. Here, you're lucky I'm on your side." Drew whispers. She hands me my pen. The maids come back in as soon as we are done exchanging words. They help me into my costume. Well, not exactly a costume but the outfit I'm suppose to be wearing to represent my faction. Drew hums as she zips up the black jacket. "Percy, don't be alarmed, but we're going to set your outfit on fire. Literally! You see it'll be perfectly safe. Everyone will be looking at faction seven. Aren't you excited?" This girl is bonkers if she thinks, me, a child of Poseidon, is going anywhere near my opposite. She waves her arms to the maids and they go behind me and hold me down. I squeal as I hear the flame ignite. I can see the flames in Drew's eyes reflecting off of my outfit. She guides me to a giant mirror. I start to run in circles and try to take out the flame. "Perseus. You look fabulous, hon. Stop!" I stop immediately, though I don't think I had a choice. Drew's voice is so luring. Her eyes are so beautiful, I could look at her all day. "Percy, you came here for Annabeth, remember? You ''volunteered to die for her. Close your mouth now." I snap back to reality. I put riptide in my pocket as my maids tie up my shoes. We don't have anything like this back at my faction. No pretty girls dressing you or maids doing your work. It's like they want us to feel special and rich before we go into our deaths and kill people that probably didn't have a choice. I won't kill anyone unless they attack Annabeth. I will protect her at all costs, even if I lose my sanity in the process. Drew leads me back up the...let's just call it the E word. Drew presses a button on the E word as we go up. The maids wave to me. I don't wave back. "I will unlight your clothing when you come out of your chariot." "I'm not worried about the fire anymore, just whether or not the pegasi will run for the hills when they see it." Drew half smiles and looks away. We meet Annabeth by the chariots and pegasi. She wearing the same thing as me. I squeeze her hand and she smiles at me. We're the last faction to go being number seven. Drew says it's a good advantage because we'll be the last thing everyone sees and remembers. Hedge is,ofcourse, drinking by the chariots. Annabeth takes the beer and throws it. Hedge looks at her like he'll kill her so I stare at him until he remembers he's suppose to not drink until we're in the games. He apologizes. Faction one goes first and they kick it off. Even their pegasi match them. Piper smiles at the crowd and winks at them. The boy from her faction just watches under her spell as well as the crowd. I mean, why wouldn't they love her she's-... "Seaweed Brain, she's a daughter of Aphrodite, look away." Annabeth pokes me. I close my eyes, feeling foolish because I keep being tricked. Jason and Khione are next. Khione made it snow on their chariot and around the crowd, while Jason had their chariot covered in lightning. Faction three had Nico and Nyssa. Everyone looked at their chariots frightenedly. There were skulls on it and the pegasi ran as they almost caught on fire. They started to fly away which made the two tributes fall out of the chariot. I looked at Drew for some type of reconciliation. She wouldn't meet my eyes. Next was faction four. Clarisse and Thalia. Clarrise put a bunch of spears and skulls on their chariot. It also had arrows and a bit of lightning. Faction five has Clovis and Reyna. Clovis was sleeping which made the crowd laugh and Reyna looked very serious. Their chariot was pretty plain. It was covered in feathers and arrows. Faction sixes ,Hazel and Frank, chariot looks like a machine. It was very confusing. Like a tank, but it was covered in jewels. Frank turned into a bird and flew around the crowd, which made then yip. Thalia stared at him, weird right, hungrily. Annabeth squints confusingly. I never see her confused, but then again I never see her in tight leather or see her holding my hand. From faction one Piper and Leo stare at us as we get on our chariot. Drew winks at us and sets our clothes on fire. "I wonder what fire has to do with our faction." I say to Annabeth. "It's probably just for the show." She looks so beautiful. Her gray eyes turn slightly orange as she stares at me. I hold her hand and lift it up so the whole crowd can see. The chariot does have some aspects of us though. There's some tridents and swords and a dolphin on the sides. Our pegasi are covered in armor. Our chariot looks complicated. The crowd is silent as they watch us go down the isle. It is not until we are out of sight do they yip and chant for faction seven. Annabeth smiles at me and I smile back. Maybe there's some hope for us. Her, atleast. Drew is waiting for us and she takes out the fire. The other tributes stare at us. I guess we are a threat now. [[Demigod Games 6|Next Chapter ------------>]] Category:Collaborations Category:Sibuna4evs Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction character Category:Demigod Games